Mirame
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Algo ha cambiado, Harry y Draco han luchado mucho para mantener su relación, pero ahora a Harry le pasa algo, y Draco no sabe que es. Yo te noto diferente, tan distante, tan ausente, tienes cara de final. Mírame a los ojos y dime porque.. SONGFIC


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y la canción es Mírame, de Sergio Rivero.

Historia slash, contiene relaciones hombre/hombre.

**Mírame**

Es tarde, hace ya rato que deberías haber vuelto a casa, pero sigues sin aparecer. No has llamado, no has avisado, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si algo te habrá sucedido.

¿Vas a volver a mi lado? No estoy ciego, veo que algo no va bien.

Hace ya dos meses que derrotamos al señor tenebroso y ya no debemos preocuparnos por Lord Voldemort ni los suyos. Desde entonces hemos vivido juntos, sin tener que preocuparnos por nuestras vidas, sin tener que luchar contra los que se oponían a nuestro amor. Pero algo esta cambiando, hace un tiempo que te noto diferente.

Miro el reloj, pasan tres horas y aun no has vuelto.

**Ya tres horas esperando**

**como un loco, imaginando**

**con que historia llegarás.**

No se que te sucede, te noto diferente y sufro por ello. No es el primer día que te retrasas y ya no se que excusa inventaras.

Oigo unos sonidos y se que te acabas de aparecer en la entrada, como de costumbre. Pero ya no es igual, antes me llamabas y yo acudía a recibirte, todo eran risas y alegrías ¿Qué a sucedido? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Acaso tus sentimientos han desaparecido? ¿Qué fue del tiempo en que no podías vivir sin mí?

**Yo te noto diferente**

**tan distante, tan ausente**

**tienes cara de final.**

Entras en el salón y al verte sé que, definitivamente, algo no va bien.

Draco…

Te miro y siento como mi corazón lucha por salir de mi pecho, se lo que vas a decir, lo veo en tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que me dicen "se acabó".

¿Debería preguntar donde estabas? ¿Por qué has tardado? No creo que sea necesario. Nunca me ha gustado perder el tiempo, hay que ser directo.

He cambiado desde que nos conocimos, tú me has enseñado sentimientos desconocidos, tú me has abierto el corazón, y ahora me lo vas a arrancar del pecho.

¿Si?

Tenemos que hablar.

Sonrió, las fatídicas palabras…

Habla. Te escucho, Harry.

Yo… - Te paras. Es difícil, lo se. Aun sabiendo cuales son tus palabras no puedo evitar el temor a oírlas, a escucharlo de tus labios. – Draco, lo he estado pensando y …

Vuelves a callar, y yo me pregunto cuando ha sucedido esto. Atrás quedaron ya los días de lucha. Yo me uní a los mortifagos ignorando los extraños sentimientos que tú despertabas en mí, sufrí como un loco estando lejos de ti. Y entonces apareciste, y me llevaste de vuelta. Tu luz y tu amor me llevaron a seguirte, a abandonar a los míos por ti, por el amor que sentíamos. Yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida ¿Qué ha cambiado para ti?

Creo que deberíamos romper.

No entiendo nada, no recuerdo nada que te haya podido hacer cambiar. Y sin embargo se que hace días que no eres el mismo. No respondo, no se que decirte, me duele el corazón, me duele el alma… ¿Qué hago ahora?

**Tú que me enseñaste a amar**

**ahora enséñame a aceptar **

**que quererme solo fue un descuido.**

Me miras nervioso por mi silencio.

Me voy.

Te vas a nuestro cuarto a por tus cosas.

Tras acabar con Lord Voldemort nos trasladamos aquí juntos. Yo llevó los asuntos de mi familia, ya que soy el último Malfoy, y tú continúas tus estudios de auror.

Hemos vivido días felices juntos y yo cada día te amo más, y sigo sin entender que has sucedido, sigo sin comprender… Ni siquiera soy capaz de preguntar o insistir.

_**Mírame,**_

**_no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer._**

**_Mírame a los ojos y dime porque _**

**_vas a hacer tu vida aunque yo siga deshaciéndome._**

Lo he dejado todo por ti, abandoné a los míos por ti. Me aleje de mi familia y luché contra ellos en la lucha final… Arriesgue mi vida para protegerte y estuve a punto de morir…

Tú puedes seguir tu vida, con los tuyos, tus amigos, todos los que te quieren… y yo solo viviré de tu recuerdo, porque tu eres todo lo que tengo. Siento mi corazón romperse en pedazos y las lagrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite.

**Con las llaves en la mano **

**y tu bolso en un costado,**

**tres minutos y te iras.**

**Dame al menos un consejo**

**para que cuando estés lejos**

**yo me pueda levantar.**

Te vas, te alejas de mi lado. Te despides y no soy capaz de retenerte. Un suave "te quiero" sale de mis labios y eso solo provoca más dolor en tu mirada. Soy frío y orgulloso, nunca dudo… y ahora no se que hacer, si te suplico ¿te quedaras?

**Hoy me siento abandonado **

**y como nunca enamorado **

**soy tan solo un corazón perdido.**

Solo siento dolor, y el recuerdo de tu sonrisa y de tus palabras de amor ocupa todos mis pensamientos. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que los te quiero desaparezcan de tus labios? Hemos luchado juntos, hemos vivido juntos, nos hemos amado como nunca soñé… ¿Qué te aleja de mí?

_**Mírame,**_

_**no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer.**_

**_Mírame a los ojos y dime porque _**

_**vas a hacer tu vida aunque yo siga deshaciéndome.**_

Hemos luchado tanto por este amor… Vi morir a mi padre ante mí, y no pude llorar porque debía protegerte. Tú mismo mataste a mi madre ante mis ojos, y yo no puedo culparte de ello… Hemos luchado y hemos sufrido por este amor… Tus amigos tardaron en aceptarme y muchos nos rechazaron… Y ahora que habíamos conseguido lo que tanto ansiábamos…

_**Mírame,**_

**_no ves que te llevas el mundo que tanto soñamos_**

**_Déjame saber que te duele también._**

**_Hoy se va mi vida_**

**_solo un recuerdo seré._**

Te alejas de mí, y yo solo seré en recuerdo en tu mente. Y aun así tú eres toda mi vida.

**Cierro la puerta ya no estás**

**cada rincón en soledad**

**Me quedaré**

**acurrucado en mi cama llorándote.**

Esta casa no es la misma sin tu presencia. Te acabas de ir y ya te añoró. Nadie te amará como yo…

En la cama aun siento tu aroma y antes de poder darme cuente me encuentro llorando como un niño. Que vacío esto sin ti, y que inútil mi vida sin tu presencia…

¿No te das cuenta que te amo más que a nada? ¿Dónde han ido todas las palabras de amor que me decías? ¿Dónde esta ese amor que me jurabas? Abrazo estúpidamente la almohada como si fueras tú.

_**Mírame,**_

_**no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer.**_

**_Mírame a los ojos y dime porque _**

_**vas a hacer tu vida aunque yo siga deshaciéndome.**_

Y me quedo en la cama, intentando recordar tu presencia, llorándote… Como un imbecil sin saber que hacer… Y me dejas y ni siquiera se porque. Pasan rápidamente las horas y no soy capaz de soltar esta almohada…

_**Mírame,**_

_**no ves que te llevas el mundo que tanto soñamos**_

_**Déjame saber que te duele también**_

_**Hoy se va mi vida**_

**_solo un recuerdo seré._**

Oigo un sonido. Levanto la cabeza y no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Aquí estas, en la puerta de la habitación con las maletas en las manos, y lloras como yo.

Lo siento… He sido un estúpido… Temía por ti.

No entiendo tus palabras, y tampoco lo intentó. Solo se que tu estas aquí, conmigo de nuevo.

No hemos acabado con todos los mortifagos… he recibido amenazas… y temía por ti… no quería hacerte daño. Has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa…

Estas llorando… Me levanto lentamente y acudo hacia ti.

Quería alejarme de ti… Pero no puedo… me dolía tanto el pecho… He sido un estúpido al no recordar que no puedo vivir si no estas a mi lado…

Te abrazo fuertemente y me siento reconfortado de nuevo, porque tú estas conmigo.

Te quiero. – Murmuro suavemente. – Tú eres toda mi vida.

Respondes calurosamente a mi abrazo. Fuertemente, como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante.

Yo también te quiero Draco. Y nunca volveré a alejarme de ti, te lo prometo.

Más te vale, idiota. – Respondo sonriendo.

No nos separaremos, nadie me alejará de tu lado. Porque para mi, tu eres más valioso que mi vida.

¡Que bonito… jejeje! Lo confieso… iba a acabarlo mal, iban a romper y se acabó, pero me supo mal… no podía hacerlo así que al final a acabado bien jejeje

Pero eso no pasara siempre… ya estoy cogiendo practica con las historias que acaban mal, pronto subire alguna.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!!


End file.
